


Written in the Stars

by Olpgurl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Rewrite, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl
Summary: Rare people in the galaxy have a soulmate that they dream about starting in childhood. Since soulmate’s children usually have a soulmate themselves, Poe is disappointed he never has the dreams. Then they finally start when he’s a teenager.Rey doesn’t understand why she’s seeing the life of a pilot she’s never met. Then she meets his droid.Soulmate AU that starts pre TFA.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bound Souls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201753) by [Amymel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86). 



> Totally inspired by the GoT fic. I love soulmate AU’s and that one has a completely different take I’d never seen before. I changed it from her fic obviously but I wanted to give credit for the idea. 
> 
> I own nothing, and all that usual crap.

KES

 

He knew there was a good chance that Poe would have a soulmate. It was pretty rare before now but these days with all the deaths the Empire caused having a soulmate was almost nonexistent. It still happens of course, especially since he and Shara were soulmates and his in laws had been soulmates too. Poe was almost seven, the usual age when the dreams started. But seven, eight and nine came and went. By the time he was ten, Poe had given up on the idea of his soulmate. He knew what it most likely meant, Poe was the reason he had dreamed of Shara since his childhood and her parents had dreamed of each other. They had needed to meet. 

It wasn’t all the time. It usually only happened during a time extreme stress, happiness, sorrow, pain or anger. He remembered his own dreams of Shara. Seeing her first time in a cockpit, a broken leg, her first heartbreak and so many more moments. And of course he had to be asleep and her awake for it to work. When they had finally met, Shara had shared some of the moments she had witnessed. It was awkward meeting someone you didn’t really know but knew so much about and who knew you in the same way but it was also like coming home too. It always seemed like a bit of a shot in the dark but watching your soulmate’s life this way helped you understand the person they were and gave you so many small details about their life so you could find them. The galaxy was huge but soulmates almost always found their way to each other. The dreams were what lead both of them to join the rebellion and each other. 

So Poe talked to him about what it probably meant. Kes was terrified at the idea but he agreed. He knew his son was probably right. If Poe hadn’t started to have the dreams, it could only mean two things, his son’s soulmate had died young or the force had willed his son’s birth to bring some sort of balance to the galaxy. Kes felt awful that he actually wished it was the former, but knew he needed to help Poe if it was the latter. 

So Kes did what he had hoped he would never have to do, train his child to be a soldier. After everything he and Shara had been through, he had wanted more for Poe. Or maybe less, but just a simple life as a farmer didn’t seem to be in the cards for Poe. He’d loved flying from the first time Shara had taken him up in her A-wing. Kes couldn’t do much about the piloting but he could help with hand to hand, blasters, tracking and his other Pathfinder skills. And working on the farm would make him strong. So the two trained. And trained. And trained some more. 

Kes was proud of his son. He was a quick learner, picking up most of the skills easily. And the ones he didn’t get naturally, he dedicated himself to figuring them out. He watched Poe read through flight manuals in his spare time, teaching himself to fly as well. Poe was terrifying in their speeder, the teenager would rip through the jungle at a breakneck speed every time. But most of all he was proud that Poe was still happy. Shara’s loss, the weight of what he might have to do one day would have broken most adults but his son was friendly and kind to everyone he met. He made time for friends and still acted like the boy of fifteen he was. 

So when Poe came down to breakfast looking completely lost, Kes was beyond concerned. He was rarely upset, his mother’s death an understandable exception but Poe had obviously been crying. “What happened?” he asked, pulling him into a hug. 

 

*****

 

POE

 

His reply was muffled, his face completely buried in his father’s shirt. He didn’t want to believe he’d been so wrong, so stupid. He didn’t want to to admit that they might have wasted years for nothing. 

“Want to run that by me again?” his father chuckled. 

He pulled away before taking a deep breath, “I think I’ve been having the dreams, I just didn’t realize that’s what they were.”

Kes looked shocked. It was better than the alternative, he’d expected anger. “Are you sure? They’re pretty vivid Poe, definitely hard to miss. If you were having them you’d know. Your mom had her parents to help her out but I didn’t. I still knew what they were right away.”

Poe sat heavily in his usual chair, his father deciding it was a good idea and copying the move. He wasn’t sure where to start, or how to explain what he was sure he now knew. “How old are kids when they start to walk?”

“What the hell does that have to do with this? Please tell me you haven’t been fooling around with the neighbour’s girl,” his father replied. 

That at least made him laugh, “I didn’t get anyone pregnant papa, relax. Just trying to explain why I think I missed it.”

His father stared at him for a moment, giving him that look like Kes could read his mind. He gave a huff, “You were about one when you started walking. It can be earlier than that sometimes. Later too. Every kid is different.”

“And talking? When does that start? Well more the understanding part, not actually talking,” he asked. 

His father looked thoughtful for a moment, “It’s around one when you started talking but maybe two when it’s more than just random words. It’s been a while Poe, I don’t remember everything.”

“And the dreams are like looking through their eyes right? It’s not like watching off to the side, you’re seeing it as they would see it?” he asked again. 

Poe was glad his father wasn’t an idiot. He could see the moment his father understood his questions. “They’re a little kid still aren’t they? That’s why you didn’t understand. Kriff, no wonder you didn’t get the dreams on time, your soulmate hadn’t been born yet. What have you seen?”

Poe took a moment to think before replying, “I think the first one was last year. I was moving really slow, and everything looked so tall. Then it felt like I fell down. I thought it was weird that I remembered it in the morning but I just guessed I dreamed I was an animal or something. I had another one a month or so after, there was a man. I could tell he was screaming but I couldn’t really understand what he was saying. I didn’t really think about it, I couldn’t understand the words so I just figured it was nothing.” Suddenly the chair felt stifling, he rose quickly to pace their small kitchen. “Last night though, it was the same man. He was screaming again but I could understand enough. He kept calling me or whoever stupid and grabbed their arm and jerked hard. They fell down and then I woke up. I tried to fall asleep again but I couldn’t. I don’t know if they’re alright.”

His father rose quickly and placed his hands on Poe’s shoulders. “I need you to think. What else did you see? What was in the background? Did you see any windows? Anything that could help you see where it was?”

He tried to remember his dream from last night. The man seemed to take up the entire field of view. From what his father had said, his soulmate was probably around two years old. A grown adult probably towers over them. He closed his eyes hoping to see the memory more clearly. Or any of the dreams with better clarity. “Just grey in the background, that’s all I can see.”

His father sighed deeply, “I know this seems bad, but it’s a good thing Poe. You have a soulmate, they’re just very young. You just need to be a lot more patient than we did. And we can stop training now, you won’t have to be some hero. You two can settle down when you find each other, just look for clues in your dreams.”

“I don’t think we should stop dad,” he said quietly. “Something’s telling me I need to do this.”

He knew his father wasn’t happy with his reply but they kept up with the combat skills. The dreams came too, sporadically for the first few years but by the time he was admitted to the academy they were at least regular. They were never happy though. Poe became used to seeing what must be his soulmate’s parents screaming and roughness. The only upside from the constant yelling was the repeated word. He learned his soulmate was named Rey. She (because they also screamed about what a useless girl she was) had no one but them and a man she probably didn’t even know existed yet. He couldn’t help but wonder if her dreams started early or if she would need to wait a few more years before she could see his life in return? Would she hate him seeing this part of her life? Would they explain to her what the dreams meant? Would she even tell them about her dreams? All he had were questions with no answers. 

He wasn’t sure he could stand watching the person he was supposed to spend his life with abused by the very people who should be protecting her. Even as they both got older, he couldn’t figure out much about where she was. It was always the same grey background until one day it wasn’t. He was damn near kicked out of the academy when he saw it. The bastards had abandoned her. For the first time he actually heard her voice, sounding small and scared, screaming for them to come back. He’d gotten completely drunk that night, starting a fight and if it weren’t for his father’s connections and a rambled explanation of what he’d seen, his career would have been over before it started. 

He tried to see the upside. The constant dull grey had been the interior of a ship. She was on a planet now. He knew it was a desert but that hardly narrowed it down enough to search for Rey. All he could do was keep biding his time, and hope something he saw would finally give him the clue he needed to find her. 

 It took years unfortunately. Most of the dreams just showed him the desert and the vile piece of garbage he’d first seen when her parents had left. If he ever laid eyes on the man, he’d murder him. All he had on him was a name but Poe spent years watching Unkar starve Rey and the others around her. Too many times he’d had to watch her too thin arm reach for half and quarter portions. It wasn’t until she turned her head after sliding down a dune that he saw it. Not too many planets had entire Star Destroyers left around in the sand. 

So when Leia told him about the mission on Jakku, he was more than happy to accept

 

*****

 

REY

 

The dreams made her happy. Jakku had little to offer; no water, no food and no friends. But in her dreams she could fly. It took years for her to realize it was the cockpit of an X-wing but scavenging came in handy. She loved the nights where she would dream of being in that seat, stars or impossibly tall buildings whipping by her. Hands that weren’t her own controlling the ship with ease. She could hear voices talking, laughing, yelling and it made her feel like she wasn’t alone. Sometimes she dreamed of other things, but it felt the same as when she was flying. People and places she’d never seen. The only constant was Poe. She’d never heard the word before and she felt silly that it took so long for her to realize it was a name. She didn’t know how but she was seeing this Poe’s life. No one ever said anything to her but it wasn’t like she really had anyone to ask. 

So she enjoyed the dreams when she had them, his life was so different from her own. The parts from X-wings weren’t worth much to Unkar but she scavenged them anyways. She took the helmet to feel like she was closer to him. She made the doll to feel like he was here with her. She made the simulator so she could learn to be like him. Not that she would ever leave Jakku, they would come back one day, she believed that. 

She watched his life in snippets. He had a droid now, the BB unit always seemed to be nearby when he wasn’t flying. Lately she kept seeing an older woman, dressed far more elegantly than anyone she’d ever seen. They talked about the First Order, were they fighting them? Could he see her life as well? What did the island have to do with all of this? She dreamed of it too. Those dreams felt different but they were important too. There was so much she just didn’t understand.

She tried to keep busy, but last night’s dream had terrified her. “We’ve got company,” the now familiar voice said. Something so simple had lead to a night of terror she hadn’t been able to wake up from. She watched him send away his droid to fight the masked monsters. They had taken him and she’d watched them murder everyone else. For the first time ever she hoped her dreams were just that, dreams she conjured out of nowhere to make her life better. But it had only gotten worse. She listened to his screams as they tortured him. She found herself begging him to tell them whatever they needed but she knew him now, he wouldn’t do that. She finally been released when he lost consciousness. 

It was almost morning so she tried to go about her day, pushing the uneasy feeling from her dream away. Rey concentrated on finding parts, she needed more food to deal with her exhaustion. Unkar was unhelpful as usual, giving next to nothing. She dreaded the thought of sleeping, worried if she would return to her dream unable to escape to what now felt like a nightmare. Or the even worse possibility that she would dream of nothing. She made her meal and sat outside, the light evening breeze would help keep her awake. She grabbed her helmet on her way out, she needed to feel the connection. 

The familiar noise startled her, almost making her think she’d fallen asleep. She never heard it outside of her dreams before now. Removing her helmet and grabbing her staff, she ran towards the sound. Dealing with Teedo was easy, but seeing the small droid made the weight she’d been trying to avoid all day settle on her chest. She’d shushed him until the other scavenger was out of earshot, then occupied herself with his bent antenna. But she couldn’t stall forever, she had to know the truth. 

“Are you BB-8?” she asked finally.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to clarify a few things. I’m going to follow TFA’s plot line but with a Damerey twist. I haven’t read the novelization so I wasn’t sure exactly how long the FO had Poe so hopefully the story’s timeline makes sense.
> 
> If Poe or Rey aren’t in a scene, assume it happened like the movie. If I just give a brief description, it happened like the movie. You guys don’t need me to retell the whole movie all over again. 
> 
> Basically I’m just writing any changes I felt would happen since they can see what the other person is seeing and what the characters are thinking.

POE

He should be in extreme pain at the very least, he didn’t know how many times they had tortured him but instead he got to watch Rey be happy for once. She’d recognized BB-8 immediately, confirming at least he wasn’t the only one getting the dreams. He didn’t like mentioning he had a soulmate, the odds of having one were beyond tiny so almost no one understood. Most people didn’t even know someone who had a soulmate. Leia was one of the few people he’d told, she had know his parents but usually when he needed to talk about something he’d seen with Rey he’d turned to his droid. It wasn’t always safe to contact his dad, he would have been the first choice but long distance communications could be monitored so BB-8 was his usual sounding board. 

BB-8 had trust issues to put it mildly, but she’d apparently saved him from being dismantled for parts so the droid liked her already. But once she’d said she was Rey, it was over. For the first time, BB-8 trusted a stranger completely. He followed her to her home leaving him to wonder how she had managed to make an AT-AT look homey, he’d never seen the outside before now. The droid chirped constantly, her replying easily. He was so used to barely hearing her speak, usually his dreams were silent or watching her being talked at. She’d spoken more in the last ten minutes than he’d heard in the last ten years. She knew basic of course but finding out she knew binary and if he had to guess huttese, he almost felt like he’d barely known her. What other things had he missed over the years because she’d been alone? 

It also confirmed they’d been on the same planet. If only he’d arrived a day sooner, he could have completed his mission, found her and they would be on their way back to base instead of apart and with him about to die. He didn’t have any delusions about that but knowing Rey had his droid just made him wish he could speak to her once. If he could tell her to get off planet, give her the coordinates to D’Qar or anything so she would be safe, he would die happy. The map was safe for now but who knew what could happen. 

He tried to concentrate on their conversation, she kept yawning. If she fell asleep he would have to return to his reality. It was horrifying to hear her tell the droid she knew where he was. She’d witnessed one of his torture sessions, telling BB-8 why she was so tired. If she slept again she might even be forced to be with him when he died. He had no idea what that would do to her. 

*****

REY

Soulmates, the droid had told her. That’s why she had been able to see Poe’s experiences since she was a child. She wasn’t entirely clear, binary wasn’t exactly the most complex language but she understood that she could see Poe when she was sleeping and he was awake. The exhaustion from last night would be good thing if she could find out if he was alright still. If he could be brave enough to withstand the torture, she could be brave enough to simply fall asleep. 

He was still alive but the man in black was here now. She’d seen him stop a blaster bolt by just raising his hand, what could he do to the pilot up close? Poe kept fighting, verbally at least. He didn’t sound scared but she was terrified enough for both of them. She felt nauseous when his head slammed back. The masked beast kept repeating the same question but Poe refused to tell him. She knew the droid had something important, she’d seen Poe give it to him. But then it was over. He screamed once, long and loud, and she was awake, gasping. 

She looked over at BB-8, still powered down for the night. She didn’t know what had happened. She tried to calm her breathing so her heart rate would slow down as well. She needed to know what had happened. She took a final deep breath and laid down. 

She nearly cried when she found herself seeing the stormtrooper, Poe had survived whatever had been done to him. Everything seemed out of focus as it felt like she was marching through a maze. The stormtrooper removed his helmet. She watched to two men make their escape. 

“Where are we going?” the stormtrooper, well Finn now, asked. 

“We’re going back to Jakku, that’s where,” Poe answered firmly. 

“No, no, no, no! We can’t go back to Jakku,” Finn replied. “We need to get of this system!”

“I gotta get Rey and my droid before the First Order does,” he said. 

He knew they were together. He was coming for not only BB-8 but her. It was like the nightmare, she couldn’t seem to wake up. They were still arguing, but she ignored what they said. He was coming for them, he wanted her to leave with him. She needed to wake up. The planet was looming even as the ship zigzagged when her vision became out of focus again. The nauseous feeling returned as their ship was spinning out of control. Poe was yelling but she couldn’t concentrate on his words. She woke suddenly, she knew they had to have crashed. 

BB-8 was was powered up now and whistled a question. She explained what she’d seen during the night, packing supplies as she spoke. She had no idea where their ship had gone down but she had to try and find them. It was already day, she wasn’t used to sleeping this late but considering the circumstances, it was understandable. 

She lifted the droid to her speeder along with the supplies. She set off in a random direction, hoping for the best. They spent hours searching but found no sign of Poe, Finn or the TIE. Her water had run out, leaving her with no choice but to return. They were closer to Niima, she hoped someone there would be able to tell her something. The scavengers combed throughout the area, perhaps someone had seen something. 

She released BB-8 and walked into the outpost. She tried to reassure the droid, perhaps herself at the same time. They passed Unkar’s stall, her belly giving an unhappy rumble. She hadn’t scavenged today, she wouldn’t be eating. The droid gave an excited squeal making her look up. 

****

POE

They’d crashed. He knew he was unconscious but he wasn’t going to complain. Something larger had to be at work here. He was seeing Finn, he’d survived and was obviously doing okay if Rey had found him. She was looking back and forth between the stormtrooper and the droid. 

“No, he’s the one who helped Poe escape,” she whispered. “Don’t attack him.”

She walked quickly over to Finn. She had her staff in her hand, he knew she could wield it if he didn’t cooperate. “Where’s Poe?” she demanded. 

Finn had looked wary when she had approached but now he looked shocked. “How? Who are you?” he asked quickly. “Never mind, it’s the jacket right? You must be Rey.”

Her head gave a quick bob. BB-8 rolled into view, and asked Finn where he was. “I don’t speak that,” Finn said to the droid. 

“Repeated what I said. Now where is he?” she demanded angrily. 

“He was captured by the First Order. I helped him escape but our ship crashed,” Finn said, looking away from the pair. “Poe didn’t make it.”

Well obviously I did, or I wouldn’t be seeing this. He’d already failed and now his soulmate thought he was dead. Whatever Ren had done, he’d been unable to stop. He could almost feel the man digging in his brain. He could only protect one of them, and Rey seemed like the natural choice. She would be the easier to find of the two, a strange droid with no ties that anyone other than her and himself knew about would be safer. If the First Order found out about Rey, she would die and the map would be in their hands. He tried to push what Ren wanted to the forefront of his mind. It must have worked, the pain stopped almost instantly and he left the room. 

But it looked like all he’d done was for nothing. He watched as BB-8 rolled away, the dejection obvious to him. Rey returned her gaze to Finn. “If you helped Poe escape you had to be with the First Order. So you’re a stormtrooper? ” she asked like she didn’t already know the answer. She must have seen at least part of their escape if she called him on it. He had no idea why she was lying to Finn but he assumed it was because she didn’t know if he could be trusted. 

Finn looked uncomfortable but he replied honestly. He spoke of his past, being taken and making the choice not to be like them. “I just want to get away from the First Order, can you help me?”

“BB-8 has something. I don’t know what it is but I do know it’s important. If Poe’s ... if he’s gone, we need to get it to the right people,” she said haltingly. “If you help me, I’ll help you.”

Finn knew what BB-8 had, he’d told him that himself. He looked around to see if anyone was listening. “He’s carrying a map to Luke Skywalker.”

“Luke Skywalker?” she said, the awe evident in her tone. “I thought he was a myth.”

Their conversation was interrupted when BB-8 noticed another pair in the distance. He was forced to watch as his rescuer, his soulmate and his droid as they tried to escape the First Order. Rey said she was a pilot, that was more new information. It was a rocky start but he was amazed by the skill she had shown. They managed to get themselves off Jakku safely but nothing had gone right since he’d set foot on the damned planet. The ship malfunctioned, they argued about if Finn could be trusted with the base location, they were captured and boarded, then it turned out they were with Han Solo and had in fact stolen the Millennium Falcon, a couple of gangs boarded the freighter and rathtars were set loose almost killing everyone. It was a good thing he didn’t have a fragile ego, she should have been upset, he was supposed to be dead but with the level of excitement she’d undergone, it was understandable she hadn’t mentioned him. At least Han Solo had agreed to help. He really couldn’t understand why Rey had lied and said Finn was with the resistance. All he could do was assume again. Finn had mentioned Han’s days as a General, maybe she thought the man wouldn’t help them if he knew the truth. All he knew for sure was if they were trying to get BB-8 back to base, he had to find his own way there fast.

If he ever woke up of course. For now he could only be content watching Rey, knowing she was safely away from the First Order.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The downside of writing this story, I need to sit and watch TFA as I write. Then I just end up watching the damn movie and forgetting to actually write. Hooray for iPads and easy scrolling or I’d have broken my tv by now. But we’re at the 2 hour point. Almost at the good stuff.

REY

 

He’d offered her a job. The moment of delight vanished quickly though. She’d never thought she would leave Jakku, not until Poe ... but there was no point thinking about that anymore. She would finish his mission, she owed him that much. She and Finn would both do it. Han promised his friend would help. Then she would return home. 

Han was right, not starring was a good idea. Maz was interesting to say the least. But then Finn said he wanted to leave, the tiny woman had spooked him. She could understand running away, having the First Order after you personally must be terrifying. But she had thought he was her friend, she’d never had one of those before. Han didn’t seem surprised by her lie being exposed. 

She tried reasoning with Finn to no avail. Then the child’s cry came. Why did no one else hear it? The visions were terrifying, almost as bad as her nightmares of his torture. Her first steps? What was that supposed to mean? Maz has only made it worse, telling her the fact that she had nothing left. No parents, no Poe, no Finn, it was too much. A man she hadn’t even believed existed until recently couldn’t make up for her losses. It was all just too much. 

BB-8 followed her, she supposed the droid had nothing left either. But everything changed again, the First Order was here. She told the droid to run. She supposed it was fitting, her soulmate died, now she would too. She didn’t mind the small lie she told the droid, she’d told so many recently. 

 

POE

 

The trip back to base hadn’t been pleasant but he’d made it in time for the news. He had the galaxy’s quickest debrief while he was fixed up in medical. They’d found BB-8, and were on route soon. He’d never changed so fast in his life. Every single member of the First Order could be on Takodana for all he cared. Even Snoke and Ren. He would finally get the meet Rey, they wouldn’t stop him. 

 

REY

 

Something felt wrong, she couldn’t explain it. Then he appeared. She couldn’t fight his hold. And then she was out. 

She was flying. She’d seen this so many times before but it was impossible now. The ruined building was unmistakable. She was seeing it from the air. The familiar lines of an X-wing cockpit. And then his voice, so recognizable. Poe was alive! She couldn’t understand how, but he’d survived. 

She watched as the First Order ships flew away, a voice saying to provide air support and not engage. She must be on one of the ships if the creature hadn’t killed her. She’d been no match for him. All she could do was wait for her fate. Her vision blacked out. 

She wasn’t sure how long it had been when the squeal of ‘Master Poe’ and the sudden shift of a head turning rapidly was before her. She might have been captured but Poe had the map if she could see BB-8. She had to try to keep what she’d seen safe. Her captor said he wanted the map from her. 

The droid chirped that she and Finn had saved him. And then he must have been running. It was Finn but how? He’d said he wanted away from the First Order but he was with Poe. They spoke briefly, but she could almost feel the mood shift when Poe asked for her. 

Finn looked guilty. “Poe, I need your help. Kylo Ren took her,” he said intently. 

“Follow me,” he said briskly. He didn’t spare a glance back, he was obviously walking briskly. The woman she’d seen before was more simply dressed than she’d ever seen her. He called her General Organa and introduced Finn. Finn spoke, saying the First Order had her. The General seemed more concerned with some weapon but both men tried to shift the conversation back to her. Why did they both care so much? The General looked annoyed frankly. She pulled Poe away, telling Finn to stay where he was. 

“Where’s your head Poe? The Republic was just destroyed and you keep talking about some girl,” she scolded. 

“She’s not just some girl Leia, she’s my soulmate!” he replied just as strongly. 

She could see the shock on the woman’s face. Her eyes closed, hand moving to her head. It was a gesture she’d seen before. “I’m sorry Poe, but your personal life doesn’t trump the needs of the whole galaxy.”

He turned away, walking a step before moving back towards her. “I know most people don’t understand but she is literally the person made for me. I’ve spent almost twenty years looking for her because I’ve had to watch her suffer over and over. In less than a week I’ve been so kriffing close to her twice and missed her. Now she’s been taken by the people who just tortured me. Who would have killed me. You of all people know what he’s capable of! I can’t just shut that off,” he finished tiredly. 

She was made for him? What was that supposed to mean? The woman sighed. “I know what I’m asking you is unfair but I need you to think like a Commander now. We are the only ones capable of stopping this weapon, the Fleet is gone. What good is meeting your soulmate if you have to live in complete oppression Poe? Do you want the two of you to raise children like that? Knowing at any moment your entire system could be destroyed instantly? I promise we will try but we need to find a way stop them now before they kill millions more innocents. I need you Poe, your pilots need you.”

She could hear his breathing, it was harsher than usual. His vision had become cloudy and a hand passed over his eyes to clear it. “Fine, I guess I don’t have a lot of choice,” he said, harshly. “You need to promise me you will at least try.”

She watched as the woman nodded. “Trust the Force Poe,” she said softly, her own arm reaching up to touch what must have been his cheek. “Now we need to find out what your stormtrooper friend knows.”

She ignored their conversation once they had rejoined Finn, she was too caught up on what Poe and the older woman had said. Children, she was supposed to have children with Poe? Is that what soulmates do? He’d been having dreams of her most of her life, he might know more about her past than she did. Had he really been looking for her for so long? She had no idea she had meant so much to him. Was she supposed to feel the same?

 

POE

 

He’d done his job, Snap could handle the recon mission. He couldn’t trust himself to do it, he’d just do something crazy like try a solo rescue. He had a better idea anyways, it was time for a nap. He hadn’t had much time and woke up terrified, he’d seen nothing. He had no choice, he had to trust. She would be fine, he would finally see her. Finn had promised to bring Rey back. He would trust the man again. 

 

REY

 

She was tied to a chair of some sort. The room was different but the angle was far too familiar. She’d had to watch Poe suffer through this, it was her turn now. He was here, the one from the forest. The one called Kylo Ren. If Poe could stand up to him, she would too. He’d surprised her, the monster was a man. He was like her and Finn and Han. And Poe she supposed, she’d never actually seen his face. How had this gone so wrong? She had to protect them, he knew too much already. She could feel him pushing, wanting more than she should give. She pushed back and saw the truth. Now he was the one who was afraid. Maz has been right. She knew what she needed to do. 

They had come for her, Han, Finn and Chewie. She was disappointed though, he wasn’t here with them. They had no time to talk, she would help them with their mission. The battle outside was raging, he must be up there. Poe had come for her too. Finn had looked at her strangely but he passed over the warmer jacket without a word. She felt strangely comforted, like he was here with her now. They would meet soon, he could explain the truth to her. Poe would answer her questions and she would finally understand. New determination setting in, she gave it back to Finn, she needed to concentrate. 

She wasn’t sure how it had happened but everything had gone wrong soon after. Han had called him his son. How could that monster kill his own father? They had no choice, the building was collapsing, they had to run. But Kylo was back, he’d somehow gotten ahead of them. And then she was flying. 

Poe was here, soaring overhead. She only caught the briefest glimpse but he was alive, that was all that mattered. She had to fight, she needed to understand what all of this meant. Finn was too injured to help her so she did what came naturally. She raised her hand, the weapon flew into her grip. 

 

POE

 

They had to end this soon, they were losing too many ships. All thoughts of Rey and Finn were pushed back. Leia had been right, if he ever wanted to be with Rey, this had to end now. Fire and explosions had never looked this good. 

 

REY

 

He’d given her the clue she needed, she’d thought she would never win until he mentioned the Force. Fate had intervened before she could give the final stroke. He was not what was important. She ran towards what was. The blinding light had scared her until the shape behind it revealed the Falcon. Chewie would help her. Finn would be alright. Poe would finally be in reach. Her questions would finally have answers.


	4. Chapter 4

POE

 

Leia could yell at him later, he’d had enough. He ignored the few fleeing ships, they were running, the resistance had won this round. The planet was falling apart and they hadn’t had time to patch the antiquated ship into their comms. He had everyone do a visual search for the Falcon, he wasn’t going to leave without them. For the first time in days, the feeling of peace settled over him, he’d spotted it. They could all go home. 

Kay was beyond annoyed, he knew she had more to worry about but he had to know. The quiet feeling disappeared immediately. “Poe I can’t help you, all I know is they requested a med team. I don’t speak wookiee and the General left with Threepio. That’s all I know,” she said dismissively. The flight back to base was going to kill him. 

He was out of his cockpit the second he touched down, running towards the still landing ship. The med team was already waiting, even they didn’t know who their patient would be. The ramp opened, Chewbacca hurrying out. The half second of relief was replaced with guilt, Finn was hurt and unconscious, trying to save the galaxy. And rescue Rey. He watched as the team checked his vitals, before rushing him away. He was still alive, he owed the man but he couldn’t go with him. He had to know if she had made it too. He turned back towards the Falcon. 

He’d never seen her before but he would recognize the arm wraps anywhere. She was staring in the distance, watching the team take Finn away. He knew she was only 19 or 20 but actually seeing her was a complete jolt to his system, she looked so god damn young. He didn’t care that she looked tired and dirty, he probably didn’t look much better. They had both gone through days of ups and downs more drastic that the other thirty odd years of his life combined. She was downright adorable, even with the evident exhaustion and too thin frame. Dad would take one look at her before trying to feed her constantly. But that would have to wait, he needed to talk to her first. He’d had 17 years to prepare for this moment and for the first time in his life, he honestly had no clue what the hell he was supposed to say. 

 

REY

 

Finn had to be okay, he just had to. They’d rushed him off so quickly, he must still have a chance. She watched as they disappeared in the distance, Chewie with them. People were everywhere, going about their business but she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to do now. The quiet voice, broken but so familiar made her head snap to the right. He’d only said her name but she would know his voice anywhere. 

She wasn’t sure how she could have missed him, the bright jumpsuit stood out clearly against the green of the planet they were on. She’d had no idea what to expect, the man before her had been such a huge part of her life but they’d never been together before. Her hand reached out, walking the few steps needed to touch him. She’d been terrified that she was still imagining everything, the years of seeing through his eyes hadn’t actually been real. 

His chest was solid, she didn’t pass through him like she half expected. Her hand moved over the white vest, moving to his shoulder. She looked at his face, one cheek pink, probably due to the nasty cut. He was older than her, it hadn’t really occurred to her but he must be if he’d known about her for so long. She wanted to blush, he was definitely handsome. The reminder of children came to her mind unbidden. She really needed to ask him about that. She couldn’t read his expression, he seemed fine at allowing her the freedom to explore. She touched the unblemished cheek, feeling the warmth of his skin. “You’re really here,” she said with amazement. 

The smile took over his entire face. He copied her gesture, his larger hand caressing her back. “So are you,” he replied. “I didn’t think this would happen after the last few days.”

He pulled her into a hug, both of them silent. He smelled like Finn’s jacket, then she remembered it had been Poe’s first. She wasn’t sure why she felt this comfortable with him. They had only met seconds before, she shouldn’t feel this safe with a stranger. But he wasn’t a stranger, not really. In a way she had known him for years. She could feel the rightness of being in his arms. She wanted answers, answers about several things actually but she wasn’t ready to interrupt this moment. The last few days had been nothing but insanity whether she had been asleep or awake. 

She just wanted to stay here, finally having a moment of quiet. Of course it didn’t last. She felt ... something. No someone. She raised her head, looking over Poe’s shoulder. The General was here. Poe turned around, probably wanting to see why she’d pulled away. 

“Leia,” he pleaded. “Can’t it just wait for 10 kriffing minutes?”

 

POE

 

Leia looked hesitant, he’d never seen her act this way. She had to know this was important, it wasn’t the end of everything if he waited a little longer to debrief. But Leia wasn’t looking at him, she was more interested in Rey. His soulmate seemed to be having the same curiosity about his mentor. She pulled away to walk towards Leia. He had no idea what was happening, they couldn’t have met before. They were hugging, it didn’t make sense. 

“How did he die?” she asked Rey after a moment. Wait, Finn wasn’t dead, they had taken him away. Then the truth dawned on him, who hadn’t left the Falcon. 

“Kylo killed him,” Rey replied. “Han wanted to help him and he murdered him!”

He watched Leia absorb the news. She looked stoic as ever but it had to be a front. She turned to him, you’d never know she had just learned her son had murdered her husband. “One hour Poe,” she said authoritatively. “Then I will drag you to command if I have to.” Leia spun on her heel, heading back to base. 

He could only nod, watching her disappear into the crowd. He turned back to Rey, she was watching him now. “I said something wrong, didn’t I?” she asked nervously. 

He took her hand, tugging gently so she would follow. “Not here,” he said quietly. “You told her the truth. You just don’t know the details.”

They walked towards the base. He kept his head up, ignoring the confused looks he was getting from his pilots. He kept the firm grip on her hand, he didn’t want to stop touching her. He still couldn’t believe it, she was actually here. He needed the physical connection after the near misses they kept suffering. He had his own room thankfully, if they only had a little bit of time, he didn’t need everyone coming to see them. 

He racked his brain trying to find something to say to her. His father had always made it sound so easy when he’d met his mother. He supposed it was a little different considering what they had both gone through and her years in isolation. She was looking around the space, touching the occasional object. He ditched his vest and sat down on his bed, waiting for her to finish looking around. He had to be the one to start this, he wasn’t even sure she understood what was going on. “Are you okay?” he asked lightly. Might as well start simple. 

“I’m ... I don’t know,” she replied. “I’m not sure I even get what this all means. I know we’re supposed to be soulmates but I don’t know exactly what that is.”

He gave her a soft smile. “I meant if you’re hurt,” he said. “I have no idea what happened on Starkiller. I haven’t seen you since you got to Maz’s place.”

She shrugged. “I’m okay, I’ve been hurt worse,” she replied casually. That didn’t make it any better for him to hear. “I really would prefer some answers if you can give them to me.”

She sat down on the bed beside him, letting him take her hand again. Leia hadn’t exactly given them a lot of time but he answered all of the questions he could. The General really would drag him kicking and screaming if she needed to. And it’s not like they had to rush, she wasn’t going anywhere this time. They’d have to leave D’Qar soon, the First Order had figured out where they were but Leia wouldn’t make her leave, at least not until he could get a message to his dad. He just had to convince her Yavin 4 would be the safest place for her, there was no reason to go back to Jakku. Not now. 

They only had time to cover Kylo Ren’s parentage and a bit about soulmates before he had to meet up with leadership. She hadn’t let go of him, he wasn’t going to complain and since she had helped they better not say a word about bringing her with him. He doubted they would let her stay long term but they had no choice for now. If she went home, dad would keep her safe but he didn’t know how often he would get to see her. Maybe it was time to get out. It wouldn’t be simple, he couldn’t just up and leave but pilots didn’t exactly have the greatest life expectancy. 

They had the full map now and he wasn’t about to be mad about the hug it got him. Everything should have been perfect. Then Leia opened her mouth. 

 

REY

 

“I spoke to Maz,” the General said once she had them away from the others. “Do you still have the lightsaber?”

Poe looked confused, he must not have seen that part. “It’s on the Falcon,” she replied. 

“I think you should be the one to get my brother Rey,” the woman said. “If it called to you, I think Luke might accept you. I can’t go, we have too much to do here but he might just listen to you.”

That had caused a full on fight. She hadn’t had time to tell Poe anything, he’d done nothing but answer her questions. He was angry, she knew he was but she had to convince him she needed this. She had to understand this power inside her. He wanted to come with her but Leia refused, the resistance needed him here. She pulled him away for the General, trying to think of how to explain it to him. 

“She’s right Poe,” she said softly. “I need this, I can’t explain why but I know I have to go.”

“Then let me come with you!” he said holding her hand tighter. “We just found each other and now you want to leave again? I can’t lose you, not now!”

“I’ve been watching you for years too,” she told him. “You’re important here. I was confused when you weren’t with Finn until I saw the fighting outside. You’re a fighter, they need you more. I’ll be more worried about what’s happening to you, I’ll be safe. They don’t know where Master Skywalker is but they know where you’ll be.”

His head dropped to her shoulder. “This isn’t how it was supposed to go,” he groaned. “We were supposed to meet and be happy not get pulled apart right away.”

“We’ll be together again soon,” she said soothingly. “I feel it.”

 

POE

 

They had less than a day, that was all the time that Leia would give them. She wanted Rey off by morning before the First Order could retaliate. He’d never been so angry at the General but he pushed it aside to focus on Rey. He had to explain the fresher before going off for a very awkward chat with Jess and Karé but it got Rey some extra clothes. It would be all over the base that he had a soulmate by tomorrow but it was worth it to see the smile on her face. He insisted she go to medical, using Finn as an excuse. He would be okay, they were both relieved to discover. His dad would be shocked when he found out a stormtrooper was the reason behind him finally meeting his soulmate. He let her have some time in private to be patched up so he could arrange a decent meal for her. She was full before she ate half of it but pushing her to eat more would just make her sick. He knew she hadn’t had a decent meal in years. If ever. 

She feel asleep in his bed, they had talked until she couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer. He dropped a kiss to her forehead, pulling her close. If it was the only night they would get together, he was going to keep her as near as possible. Tomorrow would be rushing around trying to pack up the base, meetings for contingency plans and all the other joys of an evacuation. 

Everyone was hovering the next morning as Rey prepared to leave. There were more than a few stares but he ignored them. She went to say her goodbye to Finn in private. He had to make sure to keep watch over the man, he owed Finn more than a jacket for what he’d done. But it was finally time for Rey to leave, he couldn’t stall this any longer. It was bad enough Leia was there, the anger hadn’t abated overnight. She and BB-8 at least said their goodbyes first so they could have one last moment alone. He walked her to the Falcon, hand firmly in his grasp. She stopped at the ramp, turning to face him. He wanted to cry, this was completely unfair. 

He gave a gentle tug, wanting to hold her once more before she left. “Be careful,” he said in her ear. 

He could feel the nod of her head against his shoulder. “You too Poe,” she answered quietly. 

He didn’t want to let go, even if everything went perfectly it would be days before he would see her again. In person at least. He would take a damn nap every two hours if he needed to so he could catch a glimpse of what she was seeing. They’d at least get a chance to talk over the comms if one of them needed to talk to the other. He had to believe it would be fine, even without having the ability to use the Force. She believed it, so he would at least try. 

“I should go,” she said softly. “The sooner we leave the sooner we get back right?”

It was stupid but he already knew the stress of everything wasn’t making him think straight. He kissed her firmly, happy she didn’t pull away. Half the damn base had to be watching but he couldn’t let her leave without kissing her at least once. Her mouth opened slightly to gasp and he took full advantage, sliding his tongue to meet with hers. He pulled away far sooner than he wanted to but they didn’t have time to do anything else. And they had an audience. 

He pressed his forehead to hers. “Sorry,” he said apologetically. “I should have asked first.”

She was smiling at least, pink tint to her face. “It’s okay, I liked it.”

He had to look like an idiot, but he just kissed his soulmate for the first time. “Then hurry back so I can do it again.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K lots of people have issues with TLJ. Me included. Especially the characterizations. So this is me fixing some of my issues while still following the plot. Because ...
> 
> TFA Rey: I’ll straight up beat you to death because the tiny droid I just met said you stole something. I’m smart, capable and independent because I’ve been taking care of myself since I was a child. Kylo Ren tried to kill me, tortured me, kidnaped me, terrorized me, almost killed my only friend and killed a man I admired. I hate him. 
> 
> TLJ Rey: I’ll yell at him until he calls himself a monster then I’ll feel sorry for him and do the stupidest thing imaginable by kidnaping myself for him. We touched hands, I totally know him the bestest. 
> 
> But wait? Despite being trusted to get Luke and knowing I need to train as a Jedi, I’m the last hope because Luke had to sacrifice himself? And the still evil bastard who is now even more evil wasn’t the last hope? So nothing really changed? I’m still completely untrained and the bad guy is still bad? Huh?
> 
> TFA Poe: I’m cocky because I’m a good pilot but will totally ask your consent before giving you a name because I’m a good guy. I reassure droids and am the happiest person ever to see BB and the guy who saved my life again. I’m totally capable of doing my job, why I’m in command meetings. No one calls me Commander because my pilots trust me and are my friends. I’d rather put myself in danger to spare them. 
> 
> TLJ Poe: I’m a cocky asshole who thinks I should be running the resistance. I’ll disobey orders from a woman I admire and put my pilots in danger because I’m now obsessed with winning at all costs. Oh shit they all died!?!? I’ll forget that I’m military and know how chain of command works and completely mistrust the unknown person because ... reasons? I want to know the plan. I don’t care that I’m a complete stranger to you that just got a bunch of people killed, you should totally trust me and tell me the plan. Why don’t you trust me? Woo mutiny!!!
> 
> But wait? I learned my lesson with a 30 second speech on humility and now totally trust the unknown woman because she has to sacrifice herself to fix my fuck up. I’ll stop being an asshole now. Just like I wasn’t an asshole two days ago.
> 
> Fucking Rian Johnson. I could keep going but I’ll spare you. On with the story and fixing time. Same rules apply as TFA chapters.

POE

Everyone was giving him a wide berth. He knew why, we wasn’t stupid. Everyone knew about Rey. He was worried as hell, what person wouldn’t understand? He hadn’t seen her in his dreams since she left. It wasn’t the first time he’d gone days without seeing her, he’d have weeks without it but after the almost constant ones lately, this was hell. She was probably safe and sound on the Falcon, but he really wanted more reassurance. When the call finally came, he bolted to command. They couldn’t talk long, everyone was still trying to get the last few crates up to the cruisers. He needed to get himself up there too but just hearing her voice, knowing she had arrived made him relax. Slightly. 

It didn’t help that he and Leia had been butting heads either. With Starkiller gone, they had a little time but the First Order had a basic idea where they were. That meant dreadnaught. If they didn’t get out of here on time, one of those would take them out no problem. He had a plan, it was risky but it should work. Leia didn’t like it but too damn bad, his pilots had all agreed. If he was ever going to see his soulmate again, she needed a fleet to come home to. So he’d damn well protect it with everything he had. He really needed to grab his gear, it was time to get to his cruiser. Leia had managed to find a few, fleet ships that hadn’t been in the Hosnian system, at least they had something going right for once. 

Then the battle happened. So he’d been a little reckless, that wasn’t exactly new. They’d taken out the dreadnaught so the fleet was safe and was going somewhere the First Order wouldn’t find them. And Finn was awake, at least there was some good news. He had some explaining to do, Finn was beyond confused. The First Order apparently kept a tight lid on certain information, he’d never even heard of soulmates before. Having a connection with someone outside them would probably be taken care of swiftly. He seemed happy that he and Rey had found one another, Finn had just assumed they had already known each other. He handed Finn a change of clothes and the jacket he had patched up, the guy literally had nothing, before they headed off the command. He knew he was going to catch hell for shutting off his comms, might as well get it over with. 

 

REY

 

It was almost like when she met Poe, the disbelief of finding out the island was real. Seeing it from above, it looked so much like her dreams. She’d never seen the stairs before, that would be a fun climb. She didn’t care though, she was here and she would get the Jedi. Then she could go home, getting all the answers she desperately needed. Hopefully she’d get some answers here too. Kylo Ren was right about one thing, she did need a teacher. Her life had changed so dramatically in so short a time. She knew Poe was supposed to be a huge part of her life now but she couldn’t ignore that the Force was supposed to be as well. 

They hadn’t talked long but Poe was safe for now, the evacuation was almost done and then they would be away from the First Order. She was safe here and soon Poe would be safe too. Too bad Master Skywalker didn’t want to cooperate. Leia had completely forgotten to mention that he was this obstinate. No matter what she said, this man, the legend didn’t care. How could he not care? Han was dead and there was a group of people hell bent on destroying the galaxy. She would make him care or everything would be over. 

She hounded the man, following him everywhere. If he wouldn’t speak with her, she would at least make sure he couldn’t ignore her. She clutched the beacon, it was her best link to Poe. The dreams were great but not as specific. She didn’t want to fail him, Finn, Leia or the Resistance. She would keep trying, she would make him understand. Then it happened again, the strange voices. She wanted to smile in triumph, Master Luke had finally come to her. She’d lied to Han, it hadn’t worked out well so maybe the truth would work better with Master Luke. 

Or not. 

 

POE

 

Even with the arguments they’d been having the last few days, the slap was new. She was definitely pissed but the feeling was mutual. Why wasn’t she listening? Did she really think he cared what his rank was? They had to take out the ship, it was survival. All the pilots he’d picked knew the risks and they’d all agreed. They all knew there was a chance they’d never come home, it was something they’d lived with from the first time they set foot in a cockpit. Leia didn’t see it that way, she hadn’t seen anything his way lately. He wasn’t normally this pissed about everything but he couldn’t seem to make her understand. Even with the damn beacon. He got the logic, if he got blown to hell Rey and Skywalker would never find them. Still didn’t make things easier, it was a literal lifeline to his soulmate. 

And nothing was going to go right today. Snoke himself was here, they were going to try and end the Resistance for good. At least they had taken out the damn dreadnaught or they already be dead. Kriff, they couldn’t catch a break today! Everyone in the hanger was gone, he’d barely made it out. Then they lost command. The irony wasn’t lost on him, Leia being the one who was blown out of a ship. He didn’t have a lot of experience with the Force but seeing Leia will herself to come back was both amazing and terrifying. She could still die, he knew that but he had to hope she wouldn’t. All their arguments lately seemed petty in the face of her lying there, barely alive. He’d been a complete nerfherder, he had to have the chance to fix it. 

 

REY

 

She’d taken to sleeping outside his hut, he couldn’t keep ignoring her forever. She had her first dream of Poe since she’d left the base. She didn’t understand it, something had obviously gone wrong. The rough stone walls were now white and smooth, they must have left D’Qar. People had died from what she had seen, it had been a huge battle. Poe had been screaming, not like he was hurt but like something wasn’t going well. They must have been found, it was the only explanation. The dream had made her uneasy, waking her up. Master Luke standing over her might have had something to do with it. She couldn’t explain why but something felt off whenever he was around. At least he’d finally conceded to help her. 

Sort of. 

 

POE

 

He didn’t know why, but the woman hated him. He had screwed up, he knew it but his track record was usually good. Up until a few days ago he was literally the poster boy for the Resistance, not that he had been happy about those kriffing pictures getting out. All he wanted to know was what the plan was, it’s not like he was some First Order spy. Holdo was a bit of a legend, having her just dismiss him sort of hurt. How could having another person to help plan be a bad thing?

Probably why he had agreed to Finn and Rose’s plan. If Holdo wouldn’t let him help, he would just do something about it himself. He’d watched his parents fight to keep the Empire out of power and he’d fought for years against the First Order. He couldn’t let them win and that was before he’d even found Rey and had everything to lose. It had made more sense for him to stay with the fleet, if he couldn’t get anywhere with the Admiral, there’s no way a defected stormtrooper and a mechanic would. He moved towards Leia, he’d never wanted to talk to her more in his life. The anger towards her had disappeared, even if the beacon had been lost. That had been a complete blow, it must have fallen off in space. Once she had been settled in, he’d asked about it but it was gone. He’d found Rey once without it, he would damn well do it again once they got away from Snoke and his goons. He didn’t have a choice anymore, she was it for him. 

And then Finn was holding the beacon out to him, he had no clue where he’d gotten it. The list of what he owed the man just kept getting bigger. It took a moment for the shock to wear off before reaching for the most important thing in the galaxy. At least to him. 

 

REY

 

She was tired, she’d kept waking up all night. She hadn’t seen Poe again and she couldn’t help fearing what it meant. She was sure she would know if he was gone, some part of her felt changed since they had met. She just had to assume everything was well, that the fleet had gotten away and they were all safe. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, when she felt something strange. It was happening far too often lately, Master Skywalker has better help her with these lessons of his. 

Then he was here, the murdering bastard had still found the island! The shot should have killed him but nothing happened. To him anyways. She didn’t understand how she was seeing him, she seemed to be the only one though. Master Skywalker lead her away, giving her no time to think. It was less lesson, more lecture. And she ended up being mocked. And feared. The only thing she felt she had learned was why he seemed so strange to her, he’d cut himself off from the Force. And there was something here she needed. 

 

POE

 

He tried to keep the plan quiet, going to the ones he knew he could trust. Kaydel was key, once she’d agreed it was going to be as easy as can be. Finn and Rose would succeed, the Resistance needed them to. 

 

REY

 

The worry was getting worse, even if they had abandoned the base they should have been able to contact someone. She wanted to know how Poe was doing. She wanted to know if Finn had woken up yet. She wanted to know anything at this point. All she could do was wait. And worry. 

She was a bit in love with the rain, so much water, just falling from the sky was still amazing. It didn’t last, it was happening again, he was back. They couldn’t hurt each other, she’d already tried. So she screamed. She told him all of the things she felt, how she saw him. And he’d agreed. Why would he agree?

She replayed their conversation, feeling more confused than anything else. Why was the Force connecting them? There had to be a reason.

**Author's Note:**

> And no I’m not dead, just been insanely busy and haven’t had a chance to write lately. I promise I’ll get back to my other fics soon, I just wanted to get this one started.


End file.
